Revenge of our Youth
by Youlittlerebel
Summary: Valant and Leo lost their parents years ago and their lives were not going to well, especially when Valant goes missing. But then he shows up again and brings Leo into the world of mythical beasts and magic. Years later they're adjusted to the new world of the supernatural but are then hit with information that turns their world upside down. Now they search for the truth.
1. Valant

It's been nearly a year since I was turned and Leo is going off the deep end. It's heartbreaking that I can only watch him from a tree across the street. To him, I was taken from my room while he was out drinking, and I was. But there's more to the story. The only positive, anything, is the fact he quit drinking. Leo had been struggling with that ever since our parents were killed. He hasn't visited my room since so there's a good layer of dust covering it.

From my spot of the tree I could look through Leo's window and down the hall to the living room of the apartment. I watched as he brought home another girl. I guess it was a twisted way to cope. She was this overly flirtatious blonde that had a hop in her step. I watched as she came down the hall and stopped by my room. She went to open it but Leo stopped her. I don't have to imagine the pain in his voice because it's in his eyes. The girl jerks away from the door and tries to smooth the situation over by gently tugging him into the room.

Everything thing seems like it's going to be another late night fling but the girl grabs him and chucks him across the room. He collides with the wall so hard the class vibrates a tad. Panic rises up and I brace myself to bust into the room but the fact I know she isn't a vampire confuses me and causes me to hesitate for just a second. But that second was all she needed. It was the key to that entire night.

In that terrifying moment she had a ball of magma in her hand and it was hurled at my poor defenseless brother. The fear and regret in his eyes will always leave an imprint I never want to see again. I could only watch as my world stopped and began to come crumbling down. I launched off the branch, shattering it from the force, and was flying through the air towards the window. So many emotions surfaced because I wouldn't make it there in time. The street seemed like an ocean. But, the most miraculous thing happened. A figure of light that, I would have sworn on my life, looking like my mom stopped the concentrated magic and, essentially threw right back at the blonde bitch.

The scream could be heard for miles.

I came up short and fell down. I snatched the window sill of the second floor and managed to throw myself up two more stories of the apartment building. Once I was there I took a quick glance of the room and tried to block out the horrible stench of burnt flesh. Leo was gone and my bedroom door was open. I launched myself up to the roof and looked over the side with fire escape that was connected to my bedroom window. To my shock Leo was already sprinting down the street. I've never seen a human run so fast in my life. It was almost unnatural. Worry again set in because the sweet smell of his blood assaulted my nose. I could almost hear the pound of his heart, and if that could attract my from over 200 ft. then this was bad news. For some reason Leo's blood was strangely the most desirable smelling I've ever encountered. The bad thing is that I won't be the only one who'll be interested in his blood and Leo is completely oblivious.

Yet again I shadow my brother to make sure he's safe. I can hear his ragged breathing and watch as he stumbles against a wall. I've never seen a human run so fast so far, not even hunters that are trained their entire lives to hunt the supernatural.

I silently jump to the other roof so I can see Leo's face. There's a look of utter shock as he tries to control his breathing. Leo continues to walk into an alleyway as the sounds of siren's erupt. I follow him above and peek over the side. I hold back the urge to go to him and instead hug myself and sigh. The fear of his reaction to what I've become and what I've done has stopped me every single time. One of these days I'm going to approach him because of the pain of not being able to help my brother. But, Alexander has warned me against it for my own good and for now I will abide by it. Leo shakes from the incident, attempting to comprehend what just happened, and probably the fact that there's a dead girl in the apartment now. As my mind replays the scene I sense the presence of another vampire flying towards me from the South. I whip around to see a black figure on the rooftops come at me with a speed close to a 50 year old vampire. Not good. The older vampire the more powerful they are and I'm not even 1 year old. The odds aren't in my favor especially when I see who it is. One rooftop from me the stranger slows and gracefully lands on the one I occupy.

"Hello Valant." He says in cruel voice. My back stiffened. He laughs, a gravelly tone. "Scared?" He asks in a mocking voice. Just as it was when he turned me.


	2. Vamprism

"Hey V can I spend the night?" Not even a lick of thought I answer. "Yeah. Leo's out fucking drinking so he's not gonna care." "Cool I'll see you in a bit." "Alright, later." "Later." I hang up my phone and go back to playing Destiny. A few minutes pass and I finally beat the quest when my window shatters. I jump 5 feet and yell in fear. My neck tingles and my sense to flee takes over as I sprint for my door.

But just as I grab my handle I'm snatched up by my hair and I yelp in pain. Tears well up in my eyes as my scalp radiates pain. I continue to groan painfully and punch at my assailant. In one movement I'm thrown to the ground and I scream with new pain and fear. In a daze I held my head. But my assailant had other plans than let me recover, and so he snatched me by my arm and had me outside in the woods in little to no time at all.

For a few seconds I was in awe and wondering if this was a dream because that wasn't possible.

A deep chuckle drew my attention behind me and I turned to find a very tall and built man with a large scar running down the side of his face. He wore all black to match his scraggly hair. Judging by his skin color he was native but what didn't fit him was his glowing green eyes.

"Valant isn't it?" His voice was deep like his laugh and had a strange edge to it. With a crazed smile he revealed unnaturally long and pointy canines. "Run." He said, his voice dripping with delight to go along with his unexpected facial expression. So I did as he said, wholly form the horror I was experiencing. With all my strength I ran not looking back. I knew these woods well so I wasn't afraid of getting lost, in fact I had no thoughts of that whatsoever. My only thought was 'get away'. Every shadow was him and every reflective surface was his teeth. His laugh rang all about and he kept asking if I was scared. Not once did I answer or stutter in my run. I would've kept going to the ends of the earth if the bastard hadn't close lined me. But he pulled that trick and knocked the breath out of me. I felt like I was suffocating and gasping like a fish out of water. As I laid there trying to catch my fleeting breath every possibility of how I was going to die filtered through my head.

All accept the way I was actually going to die.

With a laugh the predator began to speak. "You have a talent boy. I've never seen anyone run as fast as you. Well at least not any humans. And let me tell you, I've chased my fair share of them. Sadly I can't kill you." A glimmer of hope bloomed in my state of terror but was immediately crushed. "But I will suck you dry before I turn you. And trust me, I'll make it as painful and slow as it can be, and I can handle." He cooed. Let me tell you he did well on his word. It was the most excruciating thing to feel all the blood leave your body and be filled with a poison to change your DNA. I remember him tearing a giant chuck from my neck and let the poison put me through hell. Everything was on fire and kept getting more intense every second as though it was heading towards a climax.

And it was, but when it got there I had no more vocal chords because of my screaming from the pain. I thought everything was melting and my vision was a mess of black spots and my consciousness was threatening to check out. But as soon as I arced past the climax everything cleared and my senses honed. It was like when people say I breathed a breath of new life. I was in ecstasy as my wounds that had accumulated from the chase healed with the tissue around the damage grabbed at other tissue and connected. Everything about me felt different. Perfect.

The man went into a fit of amazed laughter. "That was the most painful change I've seen. Interesting. Well, I must leave now. Fledglings are a pain in the ass to take care of. Good luck, and try not to get killed." He took off in a blur and left me to my enhanced state that came crashing down in a few awestruck seconds.

Then nothing.

Next thing I remember is waking up to Alexander and learning the shocking truth. No thanks to this jackass. I unconsciously touch my fingers to my neck. "I see you survived." He points out. "FUCK. YOU." I growl. His smile turns into a vicious smirk. "Things can go well or horribly wrong, depending on you." "You heard me, now leave." The man just brushes me off and turns his interest to moving towards the alleyway.

"Leo sure does has delicious smelling blood. Just like yours was and it was the best tasting blood too. You don't understand how addicted it's made me." "Shut up!" I again threaten will a louder voice, my blood boiling. "I would **love** to get a taste." He enunciated the words love and it tips me over the edge. I launch myself at my opponent, cracking the roof where I once stood. Unfortunately my age compared to him slips my mind and he effortlessly catches me by the neck, partially crushing my windpipe. I gag and suffer from my recklessness. "Nice try my boy." He says with a cock of his head. He carries me to the edge of the building and my long dreaded encounter with my brother begins.

With insane strength I'm tossed like a rag doll into a large dumpster 10 yards or so from Leo. I hear his startled yell and all the cuss words and noises that came from me. I can feel the eyes on me but my body isn't responding correctly to react. The culprit of my pain jumps down from the building like batman and gives his low signature laugh.

"Ah, the unfortunate McRoy brothers are once again united." Once I finally fought my body to sit-up right I saw the most heartbreaking face my brother has ever shown me. With all focus on healing I tried to tear my eyes from my brother but it was no use. Even though he was 24 he seemed to be in his 30's.

"Valant?" Leo asked in a helpless voice.

My whole battle mode melted and I was his poor, bullied, little brother again instead his guardian angel. But was kicked back into battle mode as soon as my enemy had Leo by the neck. "NO!" I screamed with my newly reformed windpipe. With every bit of power I had I flew towards the duo, obliterating the wall I pushed off of.

I finally caught that bastard off guard and tackled him, saving Leo from the pain. Unfortunately I was exhausted and was pinned easily to the wall. "Brat. Let's see how you cope when you have no blood to function properly. Don't kill poor Leo now." I was filled with unbelievable fear as my creator tore into my neck again and had me writhing and lashing out against him. It was the fastest I have seen a vampire drain someone.

I cried out in pain at the sudden loss and immediately went into, what you call, withdrawals. My body began to shake as thought the temperature dropped. Fuck. No blood means I need it. Obviously. But a vampire needs blood every 3 weeks or so, that's the limit. The longer you go without blood the more your consciousness degrades. Your animal instincts take over, you become a monster, and you can't really do anything about it. That's what happens when you first turn, you go ape shit. I fought to stay conscious because I was terrified. The man disappeared and Leo was teary-eyed at my side.

If Leo didn't believe in vampires he did now.

"Valant! Look at me. Look at me! Tell me what to do. **Valant?!** " Leo was almost in hysterics. "Get…away."


End file.
